


My Cat Likes You, I Guess You're Cool

by muchofeels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward meeting, First Meetings, M/M, This Is STUPID, i am a bad writer, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the open window, laid askew on the wooden floor, was a man of about his age. Inky dark hair was matted in an unattractive fashion across his face, making it hard to decipher the features given to the young man. Unintelligent babble was dripping from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cat Likes You, I Guess You're Cool

**Author's Note:**

> My grandmother literally told me to write this.

A loud crash woke Gerard Way from a peaceful slumber. It wasn’t so much as _a_ crash as it was multiple sounds that made the cherry hair coloured man cringe at all the glass he’d have to replace.

His cat, Alice, had darted off the foot of his bed and raced towards the sound. Gerard, much less awake than his tabby, quickly slid into his robe and rushed towards the ruckus. On the way out of his room he grabbed a bamboo stick that the plant next to his door had lent to him on short notice.

Living in New York, Gerard really intended to invest in a gun, or at least some pepper spray, but being a full time art major was sucking up all of his free time and barely leaving enough time for eating and sleeping in his daily routine. He kept telling himself that he would get around to it, but never really did.

Bamboo raised like a lightsaber, he made his way out of the safety of his room and into the living area.

He scanned the room. Nothing appeared to be broken, or even out of place. But as his hazel eyes settled on the window that looked as though it was yawning- thrust open by an unknown force.

Under the open window, laid askew on the wooden floor, was a man of about his age. Inky dark hair was matted in an unattractive fashion across his face, making it hard to decipher the features given to the young man. Unintelligent babble was dripping from his lips.

Staring down at the other male, it seemed almost silly to have the makeshift sword raised. There was no way that this intruder, no matter how rude, was going to make some weird attack.

Gerard edged closer the human ball on his floor and nudged at him with his toe. When the other male made some odd snort sound in the back of his throat, the red hair jumped back, once again raising the bamboo. He waited for another sign of life.

Then out of nowhere, the raven haired male shot straight up, drooling all over himself and stumbling forward.

“Oh, shit.” Gerard mumbled, scrambling forward to catch the other man.

The nameless stranger in his living quarters, although shorter, was heavier than he looked. He groaned tried to drag the man over to the couch.

He must have said , “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” about three hundred times when Gerard let the other male’s hands hit against the corner of his coffee table and knee hit the wall not once- but twice. There was a few times he swore this drunken idiot might wake up with whiplash or a broken neck because of the way Gerard was forced to yank him around, head bobbing back and forth like a rag doll.

When the two of them were in front of the couch, Gerard shoved the heavy body off of him and let gravity drag him down to collide with the couch.

Wiping his forehead, the 26 year old stared down at the form curled up on the cushions. If this asshole hadn’t broken into his apartment at 2:30 in the morning, he might have noticed the way his face was all scrunched up in a cute fashion. Or the tight line his lips fell into… or even the way his cheeks were tinted pink in his alcohol induced slumber.

Alice had been circling around the couch since this unknown person had entered their residence and was now perched in the arm rest, sniffing the messy hair atop the other man's head.

She made a weird face and looked to Gerard as if asking _“Why would you let this big, smelly cat into our home?”_

Gerard leaned over and scooped her up, rubbing her head. She pushed into the touch and began to purr at the sensation.

He shrugged and started his way back to his room. “I don’t know, Als. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

 ****  


Frank couldn’t remember much. Only that he was on his way to Ray’s house. But this, wasn’t Ray’s apartment.

He shot up, immediately awake as his eyes scanned his whereabouts. He looked down and nestled between his legs was a small cat, white and caramel coloured. Frank leaned forward and stroked the animal that then cuddle closer into his leg.

“So you’re finally up.” A voice called from behind him.

The sudden sound sent a jolt of fear through the younger man, causing the cat to jump and scatter. He flipped his attention behind where he’d heard the sound.

There, standing in the kitchen in a worn out Iron Maiden shirt and plaid pajama pants was a man with bright red hair. He was leaning with his hip against the counter and a mug of what smelled like coffee in his hand.

Frank found his footing, ignoring the pounding in his head and tried his best to make his way towards the other male. His feet were still drunk however and he was stumbling forward stupidly.

“Listen, man. I- I didn’t- I was trying to get into my buddies house and- and I crawled into yours on accident. I am so sorry. Oh my, god. I’m so sorry. So, so, so, so-” He glanced down to find the cat brushing into his legs, looking up at him and flashing him a face that appeared to have a smile on it. “-sorry.”

The other man was silent for a second. “Ya know, I should call the cops-”

Frank cringed and seriously considered just jumping out the window, but instead chewed his fingers and remained in his current position.

“But Alice here-” He nodded towards the cat. “Seems to like you. So I guess we’re cool.”

Frank raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, what?”

The redhead stuck out his hand. “Gerard Way.”

“Oh my, god.”

“What?”

“No it’s just-” Frank was giggling now. “My friend Ray, his neighbour is named Gerard and he thinks we’d look great together. I don’t know though. Never met the guy- could be a total freak.”

“Ray Toro?”

“That would be his name.”

Gerard smirked. “Let’s go pay him a visit, shall we?”

Ray thought the whole situation was hilarious. When the two men left, he was still doubled over, clutching his stomach and gasping with laughter.

“Want some coffee?”

“Oh god, yes. And some aspirin?”

Gerard handed Frank both. “I gotcha covered.”

He swallowed the tablets in gulp and smirked. “So it seems Ray ships us. Wanna get to know each other and maybe it could go canon?”

“Yeah, and maybe you can make up for breaking into my apartment and breaking my favourite vases.”


End file.
